Crazy Fate
by Luna Chandler
Summary: You are a 21-year-old colleague girl. You and your friend attended a masquerade party who her father's boss is hosting. You met two gentlemen and some other people along the way during the party which did cause a turn of events. (WilfordXFemale!ReaderXDarkiplier)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **(This is a WIlfordXReaderXDarkipler story!)**

It was a quiet boring afternoon. You were sitting in the library studying for an exam, sure it won't be till in two months but it's best to be prepared and get as much studying as possible. You were the only colleague there since well most of your colleagues are partying or some sort of shit and like you said earlier, the exam won't be happening in two months.

You can feel bags developing under your eyes from the god damn boredom and the classes from earlier didn't help, they were boring as well, well at least here is quieter.

well, it was quiet until "yyyyyyy/nnnnnnn" your friend shouted from across the library which a lot of "shh" and angry people looking at your friend. You blushed in embarrassment and duck down, hiding your face behind the book you were reading. god damn! seriously!? What the fuck does she want now?!

Your friend runs toward you, whispering sorry to the other people while passing by them as she makes her way toward you. She sits in the seat beside you. You try to act like you were really into the book you were reading.

"y/n" your friend whispered while poking your shoulder... She does it again, and again, and again but each time faster and poking harder. Doesn't hurt you, just annoyed you... Like a lot. Once you reach your limit, you slam the book on the desk and turn toward your friend "WHAT!?" you shouted which follow up by a lot of "shhh" by a lot of people.

"Sorry, " you said, feeling more embarrassing than you were before.

"Heh geez bud, causing trouble I see" she chuckled which you give her a glare that sends shivers down her spine. "I-I was joking! No need to give me that look!" she said loudly which there was a lot of "shh" again. They're going to get kicked out.

"Gah what do you want?" you look at your friend.

"Looook~!" she said, holding up an invitation card to your face.

"Another invitation card? Isn't this the 4th party you're going to?" you said, going back to the book.

"No, it's the 3rd party and guess what, my father said I can invite a friend so-" "no" you cut her off, turning the page as you try to concentrate reading it.

"Whhhhat? B-but this is a masquerade party, I thought it would be fun" you friend whined a bit.

"Look it's just... I don't really enjoy parties, I feel awkward there plus it sounds like a fancy event which I don't have anything to wear" you said.

"No problem, you can borrow one of my dresses," she said.

"But still, no," you said.

"oh c'mon, there might be some cute guys... and did I forget to mention free food" she said which did catch your attention, curse your appetite.

"I'm listening..." you close book, looking at your friend.

"free food and it's the food rich people eat" your friend said which your stomach let out a loud growl just thinking about it which there was a lot of "shh" once again. You feel 10 times embarrassed. What is this? Embarrass y/n day. wait... free food? and the kind that rich people eat? your thoughts on eating that food were making you drool.

"y/n... y/n" your friend call out to you, shaking you gently which made you snap out of it. "huh?" you said.

"like I was saying before you drifted off to the food world, we should go! maybe we can find a cute guy" your friend snickered.

"well um... fine... but I'm only there for the food," you said.

"Yay! here" your friend hands you the invitation to the party.

you took it gently, you look at it. the party was starting at six pm on this Friday which your parents won't get on your case for going out on a school night... plus one or both of them might be working that night so that's also good. plus your friend can just drive you back home if the party suuucks... unless she's too busy flirting...

"Alright... see you on Friday," you mumbled but loud enough for your friend to hear you.

"see ya later," she said before getting up, she runs out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(WilfordXFemale!readerXDarkiplier)

Time skip to Friday. Time: 4:30.

you and your friend were getting ready, your friend was wearing a blue dress and you were dressing….. a large t-shirt and jeans….

"ain't you going to get ready?"

"I am ready" you replied, sitting on her bed as you were waiting for her to be for her to get finish with her make-up.

"Um.. you're not going out dress like that. It's a formal event!" your friend shouted.

"I know but you know I'm only there for the fo-" you were cut off by something falling on your head, it feels like fabric which you pull it off of your head which was a dark red dress.

"You're going to wear a dress, it wouldn't kill you to wear that just for the night" your friend replied.

You let out a sigh of defeat "very well.." you get off of her bed.

Time: 6:10

So you and your friend arrive at the location where the party is supposed to be. You were surprised, a large mansion-like building was there which did surprise to you. Heck, it's bigger than the apartment building you're living in. you stare in amazement, feeling tiny like you were Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk and you were at the giant's doorsteps.

You were wearing the red dress that your friend gave to you which goes down to your ankles. You wore dark red flats while your friend wore light blue high heels. You had your h/c hair tied up while your friend had her hair down and you had a black mask on while your friend had a white one. Your friend tugged on your arm… you weren't ready to go in but you didn't have much of a choice since your friend dragged you in before you could protest. You nearly tripped.

Once you enter, there was a lot of people wearing much nicer and most likely very expensive outfit. You feel so underdressed compared to this people, you bet those mask cost like a thousand bucks while yours are like a dollar. You can feel anxiety coming over you.

"wow, this looks amazing, right Y/N?... Y/N?" she turns toward you. you were pale, almost as if you were a ghost. "you ok?" your friend asked you with a bit of worry.

You snapped out of it and look toward your friend "I…. I'm fine, just feel weird for some poor girl to be in such a fancy" you replied.

"oh don't worry too much, there's nothing to worried about," your friend said.

You let out a sigh as you look around you. through the crowd, you spot a young man who was staring at you. He was wearing a pink mask and he had a pink mustache, the pink mustache was probably a prop. your eyes met his brown orbs till a person walks between you two. once that person passes, the mysterious man was gone, like as if he was a ghost.

"um…." you were about to turn toward your friend till don't see her anymore.

that bitch! leaving me here alone… well lucky you had your phone.

your rage of thought was cut off but the sudden smell of delicious food. mmm… food… You start walking toward the smell, your stomach growling.

Eventually, you found the food area, it was in a separate room. not that many people were in it, most of them were the workers. you grab a plate and starts grabbing some piece of each of the food. Some of it looked weird but hey, it's probably good if rich people were eating it. You grab a fork then dig in. Once that food hits your tongue, it feels like heaven~! you keep on eating, thinking fast food would never taste the same again.

someone poked your shoulder which makes you turn toward them, with a piece of meat in your mouth. It was that gentleman from earlier.

"Hello, Madam" The man said, he had a weird but charming accent.

You feel a bit embarrassed, great he must of thinking your some sort of pig. You attempted to speak but it was gibberish since you still had food in your mouth.

"excuse me?" he said, raising his brow.

You hold up one finger, signaling him to wait a minute so you can chew and swallow the piece of meat before speaking. "sorry about that" you said.

"oh it's fine, I probably should have waited till you were finished eating" well you'll be waiting for a looooong time.

"oh it's cool, dude," you said.

"heh now I'm certain that I have never met you because I never had anyone calling me dude before" he let out a chuckled.

"oh well…. um… I'm just here with a friend" you said, moving a piece of hair behind your ear.

"ah I see. well nice to meet you madam" he said, holding his hand out. "nice to meet you too dude" you said, you give him a high five instead.

He blinked in confusion before letting out a chuckle "my my, well this party will be interesting for once with you around" he said.

"um.. yeah but I'm only here just for this one party.." you replied, unsure you'll come to another party.

"oh how disappointed.." he replied with a frown. "oh how rude of me, I never introduce myself. My name is Wilford Warfstache. Now, who you may be?"

"Y/N L/N" you answered him.

"Y/N, what a lovely name" he said.

Wilford Warfstache? Now, why does that name sound so familiar…

"Maybe you care to have a dance later?" he said.

Wait a dance? with me? you were going to answer yes but you stop, took a moment to think. Why would he dance with some like you? You're basically a peasant compared to him. Maybe he's trying to take an advantage You shook your head "I'm sorry but no thanks" you answered.

"Hm? but one dance wouldn't hurt" he asked, taking one step forward but you took one step back. You set the plate on the table, about ready to take off running.

"sorry but no thanks" you speed walk away. Wilford watches you walk away. He frowns but decided to follow her.


End file.
